The sharing of user generated content has become one of the more interesting uses for the World Wide Web. User generated content can include videos, audio files such as user produced music, photography, etc. The user generated content may be generated by a user using a computer and one or more peripherals such as a video camera, a microphone, a camera, etc. The user generated content may be converted into a digital format and uploaded to a content sharing website. After uploading, the user generated content may be shared such that it can be accessed by other users, referred to herein as content viewers.
Content viewers access the user generated content on the content sharing website for many different reasons, such as entertainment, creative inspiration, sharing memories, etc., and often provide comments on the user generated content that they access. The provided comments may include constructive feedback, a rating, a vote indicating approval, etc. Often the shared content is displayed on a web page hosted by the content sharing website. The web page may be configured to include the user generated content, information regarding the content, information regarding the user, and the submitted comments. The displayed comments may include voting results, a ranking, text entries submitted by content viewers, etc.
Conventional content sharing sites require that the user have the necessary peripheral to capture the user generated content. These peripherals are often expensive, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, microphone set ups, etc. Further, the content sharing sites require that the user have sufficient knowledge to convert their content to a digital or other format that is appropriate for uploading and sharing.
What is needed is a system and method for implementing an automated phone system integrated with a social networking website to allow users to record, upload, and share audio content using a standard telephone system. What is further needed is such a system and method configured to allow users to provide comment on the audio content and ranking the audio content based on the comments that have been provided.